Wishing Well
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Snow White scene! CBP entry for March!


**Wishing Well**

**A/N I actually had a different story for this months entry, but one day I was watching my ALL TIME favourite movie, Snow White, and this came to me. The movie is Snow White and it's a kind of song fic, so I hope you enjoy! **

**:-: CBP MARCH ENTRY :-:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance stood in front of the well. The words sprung to her mind as she walked over to it and she began to sing softly to the small bird that was on the edge of the stone well.

"Want to know a secret? Promise not to tell?" she started the song that she had heard many, many times as a young girl.

"_We are standing by a wishing well_

_Make a wish into the well_

_that's all you have to do_

_And your wish will come true_," she watched as the white bird prepared to take flight.

"_I'm wishing,_" the well's echo replied. "_For the one I love,_" once more it replied.

"_To find me_," she sang softly, and she swayed to the song. She never heard Booth coming up behind her. The only thing she heard was her own voice and the reply from the well. "_Today,_" she started the chorus over.

"_I'm wishing... For the one I love... to find me... today,_" she watched as the small white bird flew off and her eyes followed its flight.

"_Tooooooday,_" Booth added on to her song.

"Oh!" Temperance exclaimed, stumbling back as the white bird flew past Booth and was joined by another small white bird. She watched them.

"Did I scare you?" Booth asked, smiling at her.

"Umm no," Temperance smiled back and Booth began to sing the song that always haunted her dreams.

"_Now that I've found you_

_Hear what I have to say_

_One song I have, one song only for you _

_One song ever keeps beating hearts keep beating _

_Two hearts that keep beating_

_One song my heart keeps singing of one love only for youuu,_" the small white birds perched on the bench near by one had its head resting on the other.

Booth looked at where Temperance was looking. "Doves," he said with a smile.

"Yes, they are widely known to be God's bird because of Noah's Ark," Temperance looked over at Booth, whos eyebrows were raised.

"You know about Noah's Ark?"

"Yes," she glanced over at him but then allowed her eyes to travel back to the doves. "They're also the symbol of love."

"So is Cupid," Booth reminded.

"Cupid was a Greek God though Booth, he was the God of Love, not a symbol," she watched as two pidgins landed on the bench with the doves, followed by two more.

"But he IS still a modern day symbol, Bones," Booth nodded his head, emphasizing his words.

"Perhaps a modern day symbol, but he is not supposed to be," she argued.

"What do you mean he's not supposed to be?"

Temperance heaved a frustrated sigh. "Because he is a Greek God and the Greek Gods are not meant to be made into symbols."

"Then what are?" Booth pressed.

"Things that had no meaning in the first place, like the doves," she turned back to the well.

Booth looked at her beauty as she stood, gazing into the well, her eyes becoming as deep as the sea as she examined it.

He stepped closer to her.

"Booth," Temperance stepped away.

"Hey," Booth said. "I just wanted to look at the well," he looked over it. "I want to make a wish."

"You believe in wishes?" Brennan asked.

"Yes and apparently part of you does too because you were singing a song about wishes," Booth said, then he held up his hand to silence her. "Let me make my wish..."

He closed his eyes for a second. "I wish..." he heard his echo. "That the one I love..." the echo came again. "Will be standing beside me... when I open my eyes," the well echoed it's reply and Booth opened his eyes.

He looked over to his left and Temperance was still standing beside him.

"Where was the point in that?" Temperance asked. "I'm the only one standing right beside you."

"I know," Booth said with a charm smile coming on.

"Why are you giving me the charm smile Booth?" she asked, looking at his eyes, then her own eyes traveled down his face to his lips. She licked her own lips gently in silent, unknown longing.

"I'm not giving you a charm smile, I save those," Booth replied.

"That is a charm smile," Brennan said, pointing at his lips.

"It's not a charm smile."

"Yes it is."

"Enough about the smile Bones, don't you want to know about my wish?"

"Yes," she pursed her lips, trying not to speak.

"My love is standing right in front of me now," Booth replied.

"But... I'm..." she gasped so lightly that it sounded only like she had taken a small breath.

"Yeah Bones, you're standing right in front of me," Booth said, his charm smile was now on full force.

"I told you that was your charm smile," she said, meekly.

"Yeah, this is my charm smile," Booth said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you giving me your charm smile?" Brennan asked.

"Because I want a kiss," Booth said simply.

"W... what?"

"I want... never mind," Booth stepped closer to her and pulled her in and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I knoww I went WAY off with this, I tried to keep it close to the scene, but with just the song it was too short, and I didn't think that Brennan would run away from Booth like Snow White ran from the Prince. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**--FFTS--**


End file.
